


Its a Spy Life for Us

by Greeks vs Geeks (Wonderfullydepressedandlustful)



Series: Jasico fic dump [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, but it never got published, fluffy domestic setting, im pretty sure i had a background story to how they got together, nico and jason and marvel fans, rival spy companies, spy AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 05:46:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4595178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonderfullydepressedandlustful/pseuds/Greeks%20vs%20Geeks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look into the lives of two spies from separate agencies who happen to be dating. In other words, Jason and Nico have some interesting things to talk about when it comes to their jobs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Nico!" the front door of the New York apartment slammed shut as a blonde haired man walked in. Nico raised his head from the book he was reading.

"Yes?" Nico smirked at the look of frustration on his boyfriend’s face. Jason had a white packet in his hands, waving it frantically.

"This is the third time this month that I was on my way to a mission, only to find out that someone had already gotten to the person. Can you guess who?" Jason asked, still mad from the meeting with his boss. Nico shrugged and returned back to his book. The plot was getting good and he hadn’t gone through the first 100 pages to be interrupted.

"The Ghost King. We all know who the Ghost King is Nico! Why are you going after my missions? I mean, this is my paycheck we are talking about!" Jason ranted. The fact that his boyfriend wasn’t the reacting at all was making him peeved even more.

"I don’t choose my missions. It’s not my fault that Chiron sends me on the missions you accept and I get there first. If anything, this just means you need to up your game. And it is my paycheck too." Nico retorted, smiling at Jason’s disheveled appearance. It wasn’t often that Jason showed any emotions other than happy, comforting, or seriousness. Jason sighed and sat down on the sofa next to Nico.

"Try not to accept the same missions as me please. I don’t want Reyna yelling at me anymore." Jason asked, wrapping his arm around Nico’s waist. Nico unconsciously shuffled closer.

"No promises. But I’ll try. Now, how about we watch that Marvel movie you like so much. The guy is hot."

"You’re only saying that because everyone says I look like him and you want to get on my good side."

"Is that a no?"

"…put in the movie."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason finally gets a mission. Lets hope it doesn't go bad.

Jason took a deep breath as he exited the limo. This was going to be the mission that went off without a hitch. Nico didn’t have this one. He was in Portugal handling a completely different case. The Ghost King was not going to mess this up. It was a simple mission. Get the Duchess alone long enough to plant a tracking device on her person to see if she was really in on the illegal dealings. Jason was doing this stuff in his first year, but that didn’t mean he could slack off. Entering the large ballroom, Jason scanned the partygoers for the trademark black hair and white dress of the Duchess. Before he got very far, someone ran into him, causing him to lose concentration. The stranger mumbled an apology before leaving the building in a hurry.

Jason shook his head. Probably a kid of some lord that didn’t want to be here. Jason walked around the ballroom, picking up a glass of champagne along the way. The Duchess was around here somewhere. After all, she never missed a party. A flash of white caught the edge of Jason’s eye and he turned in time to see the flutter of black hair and a white dress turn into a corridor. He smiled. Perfect, she was alone. Now he just had to get near her and plant the device without her knowing. Quickly making his way across the room and towards the corridor, Jason made sure to keep his head down and eyes on the security of the party. The last thing he wanted to deal with was a fight with bodyguards.

The corridor was rather dark compared to the well lot party but it only lead one way, which made Jason’s job a lot easier. The slamming of a door made it clear that the Duchess was down the hallway and enters the room. The blonde haired spy took off to the end of the hallway, looking for any doors that she could have gone through. He was in such a hurry, he almost passed the actual door. It was only because of the light hitting the doorknob that Jason noticed it. Stopping quickly, Jason looked at the door and grinned. He would be able to make the midnight flight back home. Entering the room slowly, Jason called out for the Duchess.

"Ms. Khoine? Are you in-" he started to say before the smell hit him. Blood. Opening the door wide open, he got a good look at the dead body of Duchess Khoine, a believed conspirator of the Gaea ring. Slamming his hand on the wall, Jason groaned in frustration. How was he going to tell this to Reyna? Bending over the body, she say something sticking out of her purse. Grabbing the bag carefully, he didn’t want his fingerprints on her body, he opened it to find several documents and photos with discriminating things that pointed directly to the Gaea ring, along with a plain white paper with elegant handwriting.

~Look in your pocket, Grace. You’re welcome, by the way.~

Jason looked at the not for a moment more before searching his pockets. Sure enough, there was another note.

~Sorry this happened again but I did you a favor. The documents and pictures in her purse show her involvement in the ring, along with others. You have something to turn into Reyna now. Come home soon. I’m planning on making that pasta dish you like a lot as an apology. Yours truly, The Ghost King~

Jason groaned. Damn Nico to hell. That’s it. No sex until Jason completed a mission successfully with no involvement from Nico.


End file.
